


Daniel Comments on SG-1

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG-1 lets off a little steam and talks about their feelings for their team members.





	Daniel Comments on SG-1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Dr. MacKenzie told us to write about our feelings about our team members to help deal with all the bad experiences we have been through recently. I write about them all in my journal, but he says to do it separately from that. Okay, here goes.

Sam:

I've never met a person like Sam Carter before. She's brilliant, beautiful, a good soldier, and she's a nice person. I think of Sam as the sister I never had. When Jack was in his deepest denial stage about the way we felt about each other, he turned to Sam as a safe way to go about getting over his "crush" on his civilian consultant. It really hurt me when I thought he loved Sam, though I refused to let it interfere with my friendship feelings for her. Later, after Jack finally bought a clue and we got together, I asked him why he thought Sam had been "safe" for him to love. His answer made me realize that Sam had some real issues with regards to men. She had been in love with Jack, though she denies it now. I'm sure of it. How could anyone not love him? He's, well, he's Jack. Sam was safe for Jack because he knew she would never let such an unimportant thing as love interfere with her career or her search for knowledge. Love comes in a poor third compared to astrophysics and the Air Force. Sam knew that Jack would insist on coming first in any relationship. My Colonel would never settle for second best. For Sam Carter, that was just too high a price to pay. 

I am so glad I have Sam in my life; She's my sister, my co- conspirator, my colleague. 

Teal'c:

It was hard for me not to hate Teal'c after what he did to Sha're and Skaara. When Jack wanted him for SG-1, I would have said something if my own position hadn't been so precarious, and if I hadn't wanted to be on SG-1 so badly. It was only as I started to learn about Jaffa society that I finally began to realize how much Teal'c had given up to come with us. I lost everything that day on Abydos except my beginning friendship with Jack. I would never have had the strength of conviction in me to give it all up just to be doing the right thing. I never would have had the internal strength to continue in Apophis' service in order to try to mitigate the damage he did.

Teal'c is a warrior who gives it all from the heart if he feels the cause is just. He's a man who cares for his friends and loved ones with all that is within him. A silent man who speaks more eloquently with a gesture than many do with long strings of conversation. My enemy, my friend, and now like a brother to me. I am enriched by knowing him.

Jack:

What can I say about the man who is Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, USAF? I have heard him described as a hard-assed military Neanderthal; an asshole who harasses people just for the fun of it; an insubordinate subordinate; a hero; a Special Ops goon; a sexy, charming man. I've heard it all. After knowing him for six years and loving him for four of those years, being loved by him for three, what can I say about him?

He is all of the above-mentioned things, yet he is so much more. He's shadow and light inside. The shadows are the dark things he's done, been forced to do, for the greater good as defined by the oft narrow viewpoint of the Air Force. The death of his son is a darkness that will stain his soul forever. The light, now that is the majority of the makeup of my Jack. The light coming from his soul is like the lethal glint of sun on a bloody sword, or the warmth of a ray of sunlight shining down on golden oak floorboards through a window. The kind of light that comes from being ready to die to protect those he loves. The light that cracks lame jokes at Goa'uld System Lords in order to take attention away from his kids. The light that shines out of him when he holds me tightly in a patented O'Neill hug.

Jack: my friend, my love, my nemeses, and my salvation. Without him I would have disappeared into the unfeeling world of the dusty past, dreaming among the gods. Without him, I wouldn't recognize the joy in belonging, in doing something worthwhile, in burying myself inside the love of my life as though we would never be apart again.


End file.
